The Better Man
by How Like a Winter
Summary: John Locke's ghost visits Hurley, insisting that he speak with Ben.


**AN: A lot of people wanted a follow-up to _Tapestry_, so that'll be my next project after this. Just wanted to write this little scene I've been imagining in case it actually happens sometime soon (I'm keeping my fingers crossed)!**

**

* * *

  
**

Staring into the fire, Ben sat on a log and listened to Jack and Ilana argue over some miniscule issue. Something to do with Hugo, unless they had moved on, but Ben's mind had long drifted from the conversation. As the fire crackled and crawled over the wood, his thoughts wandered to the smoke monster's grim message about Locke's final thoughts: _I don't understand…. Isn't that just the saddest thing you ever heard?_

Suddenly Jack stood up, breaking Ben's thoughts. "I'm just saying that it's one thing to talk to Jacob, because he can help us, but what if the smoke monster is coming to Hurley and he doesn't know it? We could be endangering everyone at this camp."

Ilana shook her head. "Jack, if it _is_ Locke's ghost, he could have valuable information. Maybe he's even spoken to Jacob in the…well, wherever he is."

"You know what? You can do what you want. But Hugo, please just think about what I'm saying next time Locke visits you, alright? You don't _have_ to talk to him."

Hurley, who had been looking down at his clasped hands in front of him, glanced up and said, "Dude, I can't just refuse to talk to him. He's a ghost, I can't really say no. But he says that the only thing he wants to do is talk to Ben for a minute."

Looking up with wide eyes, Ben said, "That can't be good."

"Come on, dude. You don't wanna make a dead guy mad."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ben said dryly, recalling the incident with his daughter. In all fairness, though, it was smoke monster who had spoken to him that day, not the real ghost of Alex.

Hands raised in surrender, Jack said, "I'm not stopping anybody. Just don't blame me if your plan goes up in smoke."

Ignoring the embarrassing pun and the angry warning, Hurley gestured for Ben to accompany him to a clearing, away from the remainder of Jacob's followers. They walked for a few minutes, Ben wondering all the while how close they were, and if he would be able to somehow sense a sign of the ghost's presence when they reached John.

"This should be interesting," Ben said dryly. "Just tell me when I'm supposed to start talking to him."

"You can't see him, but he's standing right here. He wants to know…why."

Licking his lips nervously, Ben mulled over a response. "Tell him that, to be honest, it was...unnecessary. I panicked, and...." His eyes flickered to Hugo. "Has he said anything else?"

At first, Hurley did not respond, turning his head to an unseen figure on his left. "Uh, he says that's...not enough. He's kind of mad—he says he was finally starting to trust, and believe in, you—and, well, you know...." Not quite meeting Ben's eyes, Hurley lowered his head awkwardly.

For a moment, Ben's mouth hung agape as he stared at Hugo. "John, what do you expect me to say? I admit that it was a poor decision—" Seeing Hurley back away toward the right, Ben broke off and swallowed. "What is it?"

"I don't think he's happy that you just called his death a 'poor decision.' Uh, maybe you should--"

Ben approached the area in which he assumed Locke's ghost stood. "You want the truth, John? It's a decision I have regretted since the moment I left that room. I will never forgive myself for murdering you." Voice trembling, he continued, "You were a better man and a better leader than I'll ever be." _No doubt that's why Jacob chose you over me._

Sighing with relief, Hurley said, "He doesn't sound mad anymore. He says he just wanted to know why you did it, and that it must have happened for a reason."

Blinking back tears, Ben said, "He always did have the faith of an apostle."

"Oh, and he says to tell you that 'you're not so bad yourself, at least when you're not trying to kill me.' "

The corner of Ben's mouth turned up in a bitter smile. "You're only proving my point, John."


End file.
